Five Nights at Freddy's: The Musical
Five Nights at Freddy's: The Musical is an American musical production written by Scott Cawthon who also wrote the songs, as well as the game the musical was based on. The musical ran during 2020 in theaters until it reached Broadway in 2024. Synopsis Act I Mary Mallory, mother of a child murdered in the Freddy Fabear's Pizza along with four other children, commits suicide by driving her car into a river. Years later, the souls of the children have taken over the bodies of the animatronics at the Pizzeria, becoming Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox and the Puppet. Freddy explains that him and the other animatronics killed a night guard, mistaking him for a robot without a costume. Meanwhile, Foxy is in his Pirate Cove, lamenting about how he has always been alone since he was labelled out of order. Freddy sings to himself about how it's been so long since he saw his mother, making a promise to somehow leave the animatronic body and meet his mother in heaven. Meanwhile, the animatronic known as the Puppet sings about her existence, revealing that she can't stop crying even though she doesn't know why. Somewhere in another Pizzeria, the body of the killer that murdered the children awakens in the body of the animatronic Spring Bonnie, calling himself the Purple Guy, swearing to find the dead children inside the suits and end them once and for all. A man known as Mike Schmidt is looking for a job when he comes across a poster for a Nightguard position at Freddy Fabear's Pizza after the last guy, unbeknownst to Mike, died. Mike gets to his new office, and is greeted by Phone Guy, who warns him about the dangers of Freddy Fabear's Pizza and that the robots may be active. After witnessing the robots coming to life, Mike returns the next night, hoping to find out what is going on, as he realizes that the robots believe that he is an animatronic without a suit, right before Henry's power suddenly goes out. Act II Without any power, Mike tries to escape but instead runs into a strange being, speculated to be Golden Freddy in the fandom, although he is never called that by name. After escaping the being, Mike meets Purple Guy for the first time, who tells Mike to run away if he doesn't want to die. Believing Purple Guy to be the only nice animatronic, Mike hides, but he is found by the Phantom Animatronics, a group of beings believing Purple Guy to be the one to save them. Chica finds Mike, which makes the Phantoms disappear. Mike tries to run away from Chica, but he instead runs into Golden Freddy once again. All the animatronics form around Mike, but he manages to get away when Purple Guy finds them all. Freddy gets into an argument with Purple Guy, now going by Springtrap, when he finds out that he was the one that killed them. Before a fight breaks out, Mike decides to burn the Pizzeria to the ground, and sings about how he wishes the animatronics burn to death. Springtrap gets dragged into hell after dying in the fire, and the dead children finally reach peace as they, along with Mike, go to heaven and meet their parents. Characters Songs Category:Shows